pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Beach
|release = 30 levels ⋅ Released on 1st October, 2019 (page release was 4 days late due to problems)|zombies = }} |Zombies = |before = <<|after = >>}} Rock Beach is the second area in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World, and the first area of the island, unlocked after completing Player's House. Its lawn bears a close resemblance to Big Wave Beach's lawn in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Rock Beach has rocks as environment modifiers. Rocks will occupy certain tiles on the lawn (each level has different numbers and placements), and make those tiles unable to be planted on, similar to Crazy Dave's mold colonies in levels with the objective of not planting on them. Rocks also help stall Buggy Zombies, and reduce their speed. These rocks, however, can be covered in moss using Moss-quito, in which then the rock can be planted on (excluding root plants, e.g. Potato Mine). BareRock.png|A rock MossRock.png|Rock covered with Moss-quito's moss Plants unlocked here Returning * Bloomerang - Hits up to three targets in its lane two times in one shot. * Snow Pea - Shoots peas that slow down zombies. * Repeater - Shoots two peas at a time. * Spikeweed - Hurts zombies that step on it, and punctures one rolling object. * Spikerock - Heavily hurts zombies that step on it, and punctures three rolling objects. * Bonk Choy - Rapidly punches nearby zombies front and back. * Explode-O-Nut - A defensive plant that explodes when fully eaten. New * Moss-quito - Covers rocks in moss to make them suitable for planting. * Loudspeaker - Shoots a variety of note-shaped peas that deal different amounts of damage, and also boosts nearby plants. * Havocado - Fires explosive pits, always targeting the toughest zombie on the lawn. Fires faster as more flags pass. New zombies encountered here Returning * Newspaper Zombie - Gets enraged, and gains a speed boost when his newspaper is destroyed. * Gargantuar - A gigantic zombie that crushes plants. * Imp - Thrown across the lawn to breach your defenses. New * Hang Glider Zombie - Ambushes the lawn, and handicaps a plant he may land on by covering it up in his glider. * Zombot Drone Engineer - Controls the Zombot Drone from the other side of the lawn. * Zombot Drone - Has a random ability. * Buggy Zombie - Speeds across the lawn, but is delayed by rocks. * Frisbee Zombie - Throws a frisbee across the lawn to stun a plant. * Zombot Rock Crab - Launches rocks and rolls over your plants. Levels } |- |2A |Choice | |One |5 |Normal |Packed tent (unlocks Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies) |- |3A |Choice | |Two |6 |Normal | |- |4A | | |One |5 |Locked and Loaded |Money bag |- |5A | | |One |1 |Wall-nut Bowling minigame | |- |6A |Choice with | |Two |8 |Normal |Mystery Gift Box |- |7A | (up to 5) (up to 10) | |Two |10 |Special Delivery | |- |8A |Choice | |One |10 |Normal, with objective(s): Never have more than 12 plants |Money bag |- |9A |Choice | |Two |8 |Normal | |- |10A |Choice with | |One |12 |Normal |Watering can (unlocks Zen Garden) |- |11A |Choice, but without sun-producing or free plants | |One |6 |Last Stand (2500 sun available) | |- |12A |Choice | |Two |8 |Save Our Seeds (Endangered plants: 3× ) |Mystery Gift Box |- |13A | | |Two |2 |Wall-nut Bowling minigame | |- |14A |Choice | |One |10 |Normal |Money bag |- |15A | (up to 5) (up to 12) (up to 3) | |Three |12 |Special Delivery, with objective(s): Survive without any lawn mowers | |- |1B |Choice | |Two |12 |Normal |Money bag |- |2B | (up to 5) (up to 12) | |Two |12 |Special Delivery |Mystery Gift Box |- |3B |Choice | |One |10 |Normal, with objective(s): Don't let the zombies trample the flowers (between the 5th and 6th column) |Money bag |- |4B | (up to 5) (only available during third phase) (up to 5) | |N/A |8 |Boss Battle |Rock (trophy) |- |1C |Choice | |Two |8 |Normal |Money bag |- |2C |Choice | |Two |10 |Normal, with objective(s): Produce at least 3000 sun |Mystery Gift Box |- |3C | (up to 5) (up to 10) | |Three |10 |Special Delivery | |- |4C | | |One |10 |Locked and Loaded |Money bag |- |5C |Choice | |Two |8 |Normal, with objective(s): Spend no more than 2000 sun |Mystery Gift Box |- |6C | | |One |3 |Wall-nut Bowling minigame | |- |1D |Choice | |Three |16 |Normal |Mystery Gift Box |- |2D |Choice | |Two |14 |Save Our Seeds (Endangered plants: 3× ) |Money bag |- |3D | (up to 5) (up to 16) | |Three |16 |Special Delivery |Mystery Gift Box |- |4D |Choice | |Two |8 |Normal, with objective(s): Don't lose more than 5 plants, never have more than 15 plants |Money bag |- |5D |Choice | |Two |18 |Last Stand (2000 sun available) |Treasure Chest |} Level paths The following level paths and the area's Endless Zone branch out from the following levels: * Path B - Level 15A * Path C - Level 11A * Path D - Level 5A * Endless Zone (Rock Bottom) - Level 8A Storyline SUMMARY: During the player's time at Rock Beach, not much goes on other than the introduction to more of the game itself, and as well as the first encounter of Dr. Zomboss. The following dialogues take place during this time: Level 1A Before battle Crazy Dave: Uh oh... Crazy Dave: Looks like the zombies managed to get onto the island somehow. Crazy Dave: Oh well, a couple o' zombies ain't anything you can't handle. Crazy Dave: So let's get CRRAAAAAAZZYYYY! After battle Crazy Dave: OOoooOH! Crazy Dave: You got a shiny new seed packet! (Crazy Dave refers to the player collecting the Bloomerang seed packet) Crazy Dave: There's probably more of these to find on the island! Level 15A Before battle Crazy Dave: Hey there neighbour. Crazy Dave: Don't get mad, but... Crazy Dave: I may have misplaced my spare lawn mowers. (In this level, there are no lawn mowers placed for the player) Crazy Dave: So you're gonna have to deal with the horde the hard way for the day. Crazy Dave: Don't worry though, lotsa seeds are comin' your way by the conveyor! Crazy Dave: So let's get CRRAAAAAAZZYYYY! Level 2B Before battle Crazy Dave: Uh oh... Crazy Dave: The big guy's here... (Crazy Dave refers to the player's first encounter of the Gargantuar) Crazy Dave: Get ready to bring in the big plants. Crazy Dave: Cause this is gonna be one heck of a fight! Level 4B Before battle Dr. Zomboss: So... it appears that some visitors have set foot onto this island. Dr. Zomboss: Really, there is nothing of your interest here. Dr. Zomboss: So I would recommend that you leave this island now... Dr. Zomboss: Or you suffer the wrath, and have your brains bequeathed to us! Crazy Dave: Phooey! We're not letting you destroy that sankerwary (refers to the sanctuary)! Crazy Dave: Um... I think that's how you pronounce it... Crazy Dave: Anyway, let's take 'im down neighbour! Crazy Dave: Also... Crazy Dave: What does bequeathed mean...? After battle Crazy Dave: We're one step closer to that sanjawoowee (refers to the sanctuary) neighbour! Crazy Dave: And we got a shiny new rock to keep for ourselves! (Crazy Dave refers to the trophy the player obtained) Dr. Zomboss: Bah! Fools! Dr. Zomboss: It seems that you know of my plans... Dr. Zomboss: You are not going to make me refrain from my actions! Dr. Zomboss: If you are to return once more, I shall too! Dr. Zomboss: Note to self, if all else fails, fire Carl. Level 1C Before battle Crazy Dave: Hmm... pretty sure we ain't supposed to go this way... Crazy Dave: Oh but wait! Crazy Dave: There's apparently some REAL shiny seed packets that way! (Crazy Dave refers to level path C, where you can obtain premium seed packets as you complete the levels there) Crazy Dave: And when I mean REAL shiny, they're CRAAAZY good! Level 1D Before battle Crazy Dave: Hol' up neighbour! Crazy Dave: I'm not sure if we should be goin' this way! Crazy Dave: Cause accordin' to the map... Crazy Dave: That way is CRRAAAAAAZZZZYY! (Crazy Dave refers to level path D, where the levels there are much harder than most other levels) Crazy Dave: And by that, I mean we might be meeting A LOT more zombies on the way... Crazy Dave: But then again...! Crazy Dave: It looks like there's some real shiny treasure at the end o' the road! (Crazy Dave refers to there being a treasure chest at the end of the level path) Crazy Dave: So if you think you're up for it... Crazy Dave: Let's fight crazy with CRRAAAAAAZZZZYY! Level 5D After battle Crazy Dave: WooooooHOO! Crazy Dave: We got ourselves some CRRAAAAZZY treasure! (Crazy Dave refers to the treasure chest that the player has obtained) Crazy Dave: Now, let's break that lock open and see what's inside... Map Click here to return to the main article for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:PvZ:LW content